


Saliva

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Saliva

They’re the only two in the school’s great hall that don’t jump up and smile and hug. They stand when everyone starts to leave or to take pictures. They’re also the only two that don’t have their families in the guest seating. Ryoma’s are in another city, a mother and a sister Takatora believes so, and his own family are elsewhere; Mitsuzane can’t be missing school.

 

Ryoma is still a little shy of his white streak he mysteriously developed this year, Takatora knows it’s because the soon-to-be scientist used himself as a test subject when no one else was brave enough to volunteer, but he doesn’t say ‘that’s what you get’, he kind of likes the white streak.

 

The younger of the two tucks his hair behind his ears, Takatora thinks Ryoma should get a hair cut, but he let his own grow a little during the finals. They make their way through countless people, not caring whose pictures they get in front of, or the students who call out for them, they just need to leave because finally school is done, there’s no point in staying here anymore.

 

-

 

Kureshima goes back to the dorm, probably the biggest one in the living hall. Takatora’s home was finished a few months ago, a gift from his father, or more so a place to live while Takatora and Mitsuzane watch over the city for their non-existent parent. The bitter feeling begins to creep up while Takatora is reading American stock markets but the soon-to-be scientist barges in with a cardboard box and places it on the kitchen counter.

 

"Even though we the have the summer before we become adults you still have to study something," Ryoma says in a light voice before he chuckles. Takatora raises his brow but doesn’t say anything on the matter. In his head though, ‘I don’t go days without showering to experiment on people,’ he finishes.

 

"What’s that?" Kureshima asks, closing the book slightly curious.

 

"Our celebration!" Ryoma is pulling two beakers out along with a cylinder and laboratory flasks filled with colored liquids.

 

"A celebration to die? Ryoma I have a company to inherit I’m not dying in this dorm with you," the elder boy stands up quickly and nervously eyes the scientist.

 

"No you prude, these are not those kind of chemicals. I successfully created consumable ethanol for us to enjoy and well, socialize, like those below us," Ryoma states matter of fact fully, opening and closing the flasks, precisely measuring the liquids in both beakers.

 

"You mean you want us to get drunk? Ryoma, you can’t even have one beer," Kureshima grins and moves closer to the scientist. "You couldn’t have gotten normal glasses? These belong in a lab."

 

"Hush hush, we deserve these; I’m obviously smarter than my so-called professors and you were even offered, was it, ten jobs?" The scientist laughs curtly and hands a beaker to Takatora.

 

"To being brilliant," Ryoma proposes, the elder laughs. "Whatever," Takatora pauses, still finding it odd to drink from a beaker but swallows all of its contents and doesn’t look back.

 

-

 

"You know, it’s only been an hour but it feels like forever ago," the scientist checks his watch; his body sprawled out on Takatora’s bedroom floor. Kureshima giggles, which then turns to a laughing fit; the scientist joins him.

 

"You amaze me, Ryoma," Takatora slurs, the elder is laying on his bed and his limbs feel so heavy but he manages to shift onto his side and look at the scientist with a drunken smirk.

 

"Huh? How so? Is it my looks? It’s my hair isn’t it," Ryoma looks up at him cutely with a wide smile.

 

"No idiot," the elder snorts. He heaves his body up into a sitting position, but given the floors in the dorm, his foot slides and he plops onto the floor with the scientist. The movement is sudden it delays their reaction and they share a laugh again.

 

Takatora makes a bold move and lies side by side with Ryoma, huffing out a satisfied breath even though he’s drunk on his floor. He continues, “you amaze me because your tolerance is way lower than mine but you still manage to think of everything, no matter what state of mind you’re in. You can go days without sleep and still recite the periodic table in order and even group metals into liquids into air. And you’re insane for the things you’ve done and you still made it out okay,” Takatora speaks truthfully, chuckling at the last part.

 

The scientist looks to his right, examining the elder’s blurry profile and furrows his brow, “excuse me Takatora, don’t insult me, anyone should know the table, it’s child’s teaching.”

 

“Then, how about telling me what is in human saliva?” Takatora asks suddenly.

 

“Why something so basic? It’s 99.5 percent water that organisms secrete in their mouths and the little .5 percent is electrolytes, enzymes, mucus, glycoproteins and anti-bacterial compounds,” states calmly in a breath when he looks back at the ceiling.

 

The elder grins, “what happens when people share saliva?”

 

“It depends on both individuals, if one has a cold, it’ll affect the other person and they’ll catch the cold, which is quite disgusting, I don’t know why people share saliva,” Ryoma visibly frowns with a face of distaste.

 

“What if both people don’t have colds?” The elder turns on his side and uses his elbow to hold his upper body, head resting on his palm.

 

“Then they would just be swapping those compounds in each other’s mouths, like that thing people do, what is it?” Ryoma looks to the elder, eyebrow lifted in question.

 

“You mean kissing?” Takatora answers, amused.

 

“Yes that thing. Why on earth do people kiss?”

 

“Why, Ryoma, are you asking me why people kiss? Don’t you have an answer for everything?” The elder is teasing because the scientist looks genuinely confused.

 

“Well, I know that when humans get aroused they think kissing is the only way to feel physically connected, other than intercourse which is also disgusting. I just don’t see why it’s a necessity when humans were only created to reproduce,” Ryoma explains, sounding more and more sober.

 

“It’s the same reason why humans do anything other than reproduce, like why are we drunk on my floor when we could be studying,” Kureshima counters, he suddenly feels tired.

 

“Well, because I wanted to know what it would be like to celebrate our graduation since everyone else does it,” Ryoma says, he seems a bit shy to admitting to that.

 

A small and irrational thought pops into Takatora’s head, only it doesn’t seem impossible since he’s drunk and he’s willing to do anything right now. “Kiss me then,” he demands.

 

Ryoma’s stares blankly stares at the elder and blinks a few times. Takatora can see the gears turning in the scientist’s eyes and the formulas calculating in Ryoma’s head. He’ll fall asleep at this rate.

 

It’s the initiative he has to take, so he leans down a short distance and softly pecks the scientist’s lips. He moves back into his initial position, unashamed. Ryoma is blinking again. There seems to be a spark in the room, or maybe it was the alcohol, but Takatora wants to do it again, this time longer.

 

Ryoma has the same look in his eyes and his body moves on its own when he lifts a hand to the elder’s face, palming his cheek to bring him down again. Takatora accepts the gesture and their lips meet once again. It is shy and soft at first, like timid teenagers, only they didn’t have the normal teenage years, so really it’s an experience they didn’t experiment with, till now.

 

The alcohol in their systems is starting to make the room hot and Takatora is kissing harder and longer, deeper if that was possible. Ryoma starting to pull him closer as the kiss gets messier and tongues begin to touch. To catch a bit of air the elder disconnects from Ryoma’s mouth to kiss down his cheek and starts to suck at his neck, “Takatora, this is so weird, but don’t stop,” the scientist pants.

 

Hearing Ryoma pant beside his ear sets the elder’s loins on fire and Takatora feels his pants get tighter and it’s that arousal he tried so hard to keep away. Ryoma is having the same battle within himself, the human reaction to touch is heating up his body and it’s normal but so foreign to him.

 

The scientist feels something hard against his hip and he knows exactly what it is; he wraps his arms around Takatora so the elder shifts on top of him. Takatora groans lowly in his throat when his arousal is pressed against the scientist’s. They pant in each other’s mouths when Ryoma spreads his legs so Takatora is snug between them and it feels so right.

 

Then they start to grind against each other in an uncoordinated way, tangled in each other’s arms, tongues and lips desperately seeking surface. It’s so messy they should be embarrassed but with Ryoma’s alcohol involved, there’s not a care in the world right now. Especially when the grinding is getting hotter and the noises are louder and Ryoma is mewling in his throat signaling that he’s close while Takatora is panting heavily against the scientist’s neck.

 

It’s premature and ending too soon; Ryoma can feel it uncoil inside and he can’t stop the noise he makes when he releases in his pants, along with the elder who groans Ryoma’s name and rocks his pelvis to a complete stop.

 

They fall together, catching air silently. Takatora rolls off of the scientist to collect his thoughts, the alcohol is still numbing reality and all they can do is lay there, side by side, and wonder what just happened.


End file.
